1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curling irons and, more particularly, to steam generating curling irons having a uniformly heated hair styling surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use steam for curling hair. In the prior art, a dry tress of hair is wound about the surface of a heated tubular curling iron having apertures for dispensing a metered quantity of steam. The steam supplies sufficient moisture to plasticize the wound hair for initially forming a curl. The moistened hair is in contact with the heated curling iron surface for about 5 to 15 seconds. The heated curling iron surface removes the supplied moisture from the hair to fix a hair curl. One example of an electrically heated curling iron arranged to dispense a metered quantity of steam for curling a tress of hair is described in U. S. Pat. No. 3,835,292, "Steam Curling Iron," issued to Henry J. Walter et al on Sept. 10, 1974.
A problem frequently encountered by users of prior art curling irons is an uneven curl caused by a tress of hair containing a curling iron surface having a temperature gradient. The surface temperature at the center of a prior art curling iron is usually higher than the surface temperature at the curling iron extremities. Thus, it will be appreciated that hair in contact with the center of a prior art curling iron will dry before hair in contact with the extremities of a prior art curling iron resulting in an uneven curl.